During the past years, there has been an intensified search for herbicides to control unwanted plants U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,891, 3,723,474, 3,941,581, 4,489,010, 4,595,408, and 4,557,756 disclose N-(m-amidophenyl)glutaramic acids and derivatives and their use as herbicides. No other substitution on the phenyl ring is disclosed.
There remains a need for additional herbicidal agents which are as effective or more effective than presently existing compounds.